Abstract In this Phase II SBIR project ASTER Labs will significantly enhance an intuitive, safe, fully-embedded detection and localization solution for lost dentures. This concept was designed and successfully evaluated during Phase I with elderly denture wearers and caregivers, and tested for its accuracy and efficacy via demonstrations of successful localization of the misplaced prostheses in a variety of common environments. For the 35 million Americans, primarily older adults, with no remaining natural teeth, and 178 million with at least one tooth missing, the use of removable dentures has many benefits, including improved mastication, nutritional intake, speech, and appearance, as well as social interaction and emotional confidence. Conversely, misplacing or losing dentures can have significant detrimental effects, including reduced oral functional status, high replacement cost, and emotional stress. Denture use is a complex learned skill and wearers are often unable to easily adapt to replacement dentures, especially if they have worn the previous pair for many years or have conditions affecting neuromuscular function, such as dementia, stroke, or Parkinson's disease. Caregivers in long term care facilities and hospitals commonly report episodes of lost dentures due to the high prevalence of patient disability and dependency on caregivers who may be unfamiliar with properly managing dental prostheses. When dentures are lost?often after being removed and placed on meal trays, in napkins, tissues, or laundry?caregivers and facilities are directly blamed for the loss by patients and their families. While families may ultimately be financially responsible for replacement, these frequent scenarios create immense emotional frustration and potential conflict for all involved. Tagging and location technologies for simple objects (e.g. keys) are available, but typically require power and recharging, posing a risk for patients with dentures inside their mouths. ASTER Labs' novel device is a safe, intuitive, and automated solution based on advanced signal transmission and processing techniques. It provides an on-demand and accurate handheld detector operated by a caregiver to locate a uniquely tuned antenna. The system is fully passive, requiring no power source inside the denture, and is easily encapsulated in the denture base substrate. A user-friendly touchscreen accompanies the handheld detector to guide and assist the caregiver in efficiently searching for and locating the lost denture. The system's purpose is to increase success rates of finding lost dentures, while giving denture wearers, families, and care staff the confidence and peace of mind that these important prostheses can be found if lost, thus minimizing the financial, physical, and emotional consequences of fabricating and adapting to new prostheses. The system design adheres to multiple safety specifications and regulations to ensure patient health and well-being. The multidisciplinary Phase II SBIR team led by ASTER Labs will use advanced signal generation and detection techniques to create a highly unique, but practical technological solution for assuring older adults of regular availability and use of their personal dentures.